


Fortification

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Abigail comes home after a long day at work to find both her boys have been industrious while she was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristiLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/gifts).



> For KristiLynn. You said you liked Abe and Henry and Abigail's family and fluff, so I hope this works. :D

Abigail walked up the stairs to their apartment, her movements sluggish. She had just finished a double shift at the hospital and she felt every single hour in every part of her body. All she wanted to do now was eat a little something, listen while Henry told her about his and Abe’s day and then fall into bed and not wake up until morning. Abe would be asleep by now, and she hoped that Henry had saved a plate for her from dinner. 

“Henry?” she called out quietly, not wanting to wake Abe, who was a notoriously light sleeper and put her shoes, coat and purse in the closet by the door. 

“Henry?” she asked again as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she again got no answer. Their apartment wasn’t that big, and he knew when she got off work. He would be expecting her, usually with a welcome home kiss and a smile that would brighten any long day. 

The apartment was silent, and there was no one in the kitchen. She smiled at the aluminum foil covered plate on the counter. She glanced over into the living room as she pulled back the foil, and saw two pairs of legs--one small, the other quite a bit longer--poking out from underneath a blanket fort. 

Grinning, she abandoned her dinner--Henry had made spaghetti and meatballs--and snuck over to the blanket fort. If they were asleep, as she suspected, she didn’t want to wake them just yet. 

Getting down on her hands and knees, she crawled into the blanket fort. Henry and Abe were both fast asleep, their worn copy of Stuart Little lying in between them. She picked up the book and moved in a little closer, jostling Henry’s legs in the process. 

“Abigail?” he murmured sleepily as he struggled to sit up. The low ceiling of the blanket fort made this somewhat difficult. “Did you just get home?”

Abigail nodded. “It looks like you’ve had an eventful day,” she said gesturing at the blanket fort and Abe asleep beside them. 

Henry chuckled quietly, sounding more awake. “One of his friends at school was telling him about the blanket fort he and his sisters had built and since there was no school today, Abe was insistent that we build the best blanket fort. He looked up at the sheet draped over them with a fond smile. “I’m not sure it’s the best, but he seemed to enjoy it.”

Abigail scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I think it looks like the best,” she said quietly. 

They both sat quietly, simply happy to be with each other, watching their young son sleep. After several minutes, Abe shifted and turned towards them, blinking awake. 

“Mom? Dad?” he asked, looking confused. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, and his memory seemed to clear. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to go back to bed,” Abigail said, moving her head off of Henry’s shoulder and sitting up. “In your own bed, this time.” 

“Can’t you read me a story first?” Abe asked, his smile innocent and hopeful. 

“It looks like you’ve already had one,” Abigail said, pointing at the book next to Abe’s feet. 

Abe shook his head. “Dad didn’t finish the chapter we were on before I fell asleep. Can’t we finish it?”

Abigail looked at Henry. “How many more pages did you have to go?” she asked, hoping Abe hadn’t fallen asleep at the beginning of a chapter. 

Henry picked up the book and flipped through the pages, finding their spot. “Only two pages left.”

“Please, Mom?”

Abigail looked between her two boys, and nodded smiling. “Just until the end of the chapter and then it’s time for bed.” 

Abe nodded eagerly, turning his attention to Henry and the book. 

Abigail leaned her head back against Henry’s shoulder and listened as he read. 


End file.
